1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, and more particularly, to improving display quality of such a device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the trend toward lighter and slimmer displays, including portable display devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones or portable media players (PMPs) as well as home display devices such as TV sets or monitors, a variety of types of flat panel display technologies have come into wide use. Common types of technologies include liquid crystal display, organic electroluminescent display, electrophoretic display, for example.
An OLED display device may include an organic light emitting display panel and a driver. The organic light emitting display panel generally includes a plurality of scan lines, a plurality of data lines crossing the plurality of scan lines, and a plurality of pixels formed at intersections of the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines. Each of the plurality of pixels includes an organic light emitting diode as a light-emitting element. The organic light emitting diode is controlled by a scan signal generated from the driver and transferred to the plurality of scan lines and a data signal generated from the driver and transferred to the plurality of data lines. The OLED may emit light by gray scales corresponding to the current flowing therein, and the organic light emitting display panel will typically include a thin film transistor (TFT) to control the current flowing in the (OLED) using the data signal and the scan signal.
The OLED TFT will have various operational characteristics according to circumstances of its manufacture, and even within an individual display panel, TFTs will generally have different characteristics. When this occurs, the current flowing in each OLED according to data signals having the same gray scale may vary for each pixel. Therefore, light will be emitted with different gray scales and a luminance blemish may appear.